Heroes' Holiday Rewrite
by yellowstar128
Summary: After the engagement of Conner Kent and Cassie Sandsmark the SMLL family and the BMWW family decide to spend Thanksgiving together. Also Dick/Babs. Future. FLUFF. Not much plot. AU.
1. At Home with the Kents

AN: I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story in its previous incarnation, especially JoPoGirlsKickAss and FlyingSolo365 whom both provided tons of support and constructive criticism. I really hope you'll still like the rewrite. Still no Beta, so all mistakes are on me.

Oh and if you were curious Jason and Lara are **inspired** by _Superman Returns_ and and _The Adventures of Superman #638_, respectively. Chris is inspired by the _Action Comics_ "Last Son" arc.

Disclaimer: DC owns like everything.

* * *

When Christopher Kent was six years old he spent his first Thanksgiving in Smallville. He had been adopted by the Kents only a few months before and it was his first holiday, not just with his new family but ever.

He got up with Clark and Grandpa Kent at sunrise and helped with the chores. Feeding chickens and milking cows, taking delight in tasks most considered work. Lois, ever the city-girl, had woken a few hours later and spent the day sitting at the kitchen table keeping Grandma Kent company while she cooked their Thanksgiving feast, occasionally helping with some minor task she couldn't screw up with her cooking disability. Connor and Kara had made Clark's early patrol so he could spend the morning with Chris and arrived at the farm in time to introduce Chris to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Ms. Sullivan and Mr. Queen, who would later become Aunt Chloe and Uncle Oliver, had joined them for lunch, which of course had been delicious. The meal had been a boisterous affair and the little farmhouse had practically exploded with familial love.

As the years passed, leaves had to be added to the table to accommodate the growing crowd and eventually a "kids table" had to be set-up. But the menu only varied in quantity and perhaps an additional dessert option and the farmhouse was always warm in a way that had nothing to do with temperature. It was the kind of warmth that came from true compassion, totally acceptance and genuine gratitude. The kind of warmth that always seemed to radiate from the Kents.

Thanksgiving quickly became Chris' favorite holiday, perhaps because he was always so grateful Lois and Clark had kept him away from his birth parents, Ursa and Zod. Regardless of the reason he looked forward to Thanksgiving every year. So even though Chris was exhausted from balancing his internship, college classes and his superhero work, he couldn't help but be in a good mood when he landed on the balcony of his parents' Metropolis penthouse just after 10 pm the night before Thanksgiving.

Chris focused his super-hearing on the apartment just beyond the glass doors and detected 3 heartbeats. He knew without having to look that they belonged to his mother and the twins. The twins were 14 now and high school freshmen. Jason was into art and was on the yearbook team as a photographer. Lara was on student council and wrote for the school newspaper. Journalism was a family tradition. Their mother was now managing editor of the _Daily Planet_, their father was an assistant editor there as well and Chris was majoring in visual journalism.

Chris heard a familiar sound and knew his dad was now standing behind him.

"Hey Dad." Chris said turning to look at his father.

"Welcome home Chris." Clark said.

"Thanks Dad." Chris replied.

"Excited about tomorrow?" Clark asked with a grin.

"Yeah. You?"

Clark nods. "It'll be weird to not have it at the farm though."

Chris shrugged. "A little but everyone is coming; that's all that really matters."

Clark smiled. "That's what your grandmother said."

Chris grinned at that and finally opened the door, ushering his dad in before him.

"You look tired." Clark said.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to turn in. Night Dad." Chris said with a yawn.

"Night Chris."

Sunlight peaked through the blinds and the beam of light hit a slumbering Kryptonian in the eye. Chris groaned and rolled over, covering his head with his pillow. His little brother laughed quietly from the other side of the room where he was sitting on his bed.

A few minutes later Chris gave an enormous sigh, tossed the pillow aside, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I don't even now why I bother. It's not like I can ever go back to sleep after the sun is up anyway." Chris said.

Jason shrugged. "We're all like that."

"What are you drawing?" Chris asked gesturing to the sketchbook open on Jason's lap.

Jason held up the open book. He had taped a photograph above the spine and there were some trial doodles next to it. Below the spine, filling the entire page, was Jason's drawing of the photograph. The picture was of Dawn Allen, Ally Wayne and Marina Curry outside at Kent farm at the twins' last birthday party. Jason had mostly finished the three girls and was working on the corn in the background. "My art teacher said I needed to work on texture." Jason said.

"It looks great. I can't wait to see it when it's done." Chris replied honestly.

There was a knock on the doorframe and Jason and Chris both looked up. Lara was standing in the doorway. "Morning guys. Are we going?" She asked.

Their honorary big brother, Conner, had recently gotten engaged to his longtime girlfriend Cassandra Sandsmark aka Wonder Girl aka Wonder Woman's half-sister. With both families wanting to spend Thanksgiving with the newly engaged couple, they had agreed to all spend it together. As Cassie's family had the bigger house, it was decided that everyone who normally made their way to Kent farm on the fourth Thursday in November, would make their way to Wayne Manor in Gotham instead. In addition, Martha and Jonathan Kent would arrive a day early so Martha could help Alfred with the preparation of the holiday feast. However this meant that no one would be around to do the chores on the farm so Chris, Jason, and Lara had agreed to fly to Kansas that morning to do them before they left for Gotham.

"Yeah just give me a sec." Chris replied climbing out of bed.

Jason put down his sketchbook and tugged on sneakers and Chris noticed for the first time that he was dressed in work clothes not pajamas. Lara and Jason were dressed similarly in beat-up jeans and a flannel shirt, the primary difference being Lara's shirt was red and Jason's was blue. Chris internally laughed as he put on his own jeans, a gray flannel shirt and sneakers.

"Alright let's go." Chris said standing up.

By the time they got back from the farm, had showered and changed, and made their way to the kitchen their mom was sitting at the round kitchen table nursing her first cup of coffee and their dad, back from his morning patrol, was at the stove making breakfast.

"Morning." Jason said before moving to help his dad with breakfast by making toast with his heat vision.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Lara added before pouring three glasses of orange juice, one each for her, Jason and their dad.

Chris kissed his mother on the cheek, poured himself a cup of coffee and offered to top off his parents'. They both declined, Clark with an "I'm good" and Lois with a "not yet."

Chris pulled plates out of the cabinet and placed one in front of Lois and each of the 4 empty chairs around the table. He put his coffee cup down two seats from his mom and went back for silverware. Lara put down a glass of juice in front of each of the other three seats and sat down next to her mom. Jason followed a silverware toting Chris back to the table with a plate in each hand, one was covered in bacon and the other was heaped with toast. After setting down both plates in the middle of the table he took the seat between his brother and sister. Clark was only a second or two behind them carrying a large bowl of scrambled eggs. Clark took his usual seat between Lois and Chris and the family dug in to a classic American breakfast.

The conversation flowed naturally. Lois and Clark talked about work and current events in Metropolis, Chris told an amusing anecdote about is roommate, and the twins talked about their superhero training and high school. After breakfast Lois went to get ready to leave for Gotham and Clark flew off to answer a cry for help. Chris turned the TV on to the parade and he, Jason, and Lara laughed over the enormous balloons while they cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. By 11:00 they were all piled into Lois' Audi Q7 on the freeway out of Metropolis. Lois chatted with her husband as he drove, while in the back seat Chris showed Lara pictures on his camera, and Jason started a new drawing in his sketchpad.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think of the rewrite! Better, worse, wait and see?


	2. Lots and Lots of Waynes

AN: Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story already. I can't wait to hear from more of you so, PLEASE REVIEW.

I know some of you aren't going to be happy with some of these pairings so I'm going to warn you up front. Dick/Babs, Jason/Steph, Tim/Tam. Yeah you read that right.

Disclaimer: DC owns like everything. Except for Ally and Annie

* * *

The oldest of the "Wayne Boys", as the press had nicknamed them, lived in a large Cape Cod style house in a wealthy section of Gotham called Robbinsville with his wife and daughter. His wife, Barbara Gordon-Grayson, was a Digital Forensic Scientist for the Gotham City Police Department as well as the information powerhouse Oracle. Their daughter Annabella, Annie for short, was a spritely five-year-old with ginger pigtails and the famous Grayson Grin. She was as smart as Barbara and as energetic as Dick so it was probably a good thing she was cute as a button.

"Annie! Time to go!" Dick shouted from the foyer while Barbara put on her jacket next to him.

"Yay!" Annie exclaimed back flipping down the hall.

Dick and Barbara applauded when she came to a neat stop in front of them and took a dramatic bow.

"Jacket and boots." Barbara said when she popped back up.

Annie nodded emphatically and dropped to the ground next to her boots. Barbara moved to help her when she had a bit of trouble with the left one but was waved off by the girl with an "I got it" punctuated with her tiny sock clad foot sliding into the bulky shoe.

She jumped back up and reached for her favorite jacket but hesitated. She looked down at the special Thanksgiving outfit that she was wearing. Her and her mom had picked it out special for today. She looked at her three jackets hanging on the hooks in front of her, trying to figure out which one her mom meant.

"Which one Mom?" She asked looking at her parents.

Barbara grinned. "The brown one sweetie."

"Okay." Annie replied, standing on her tiptoes to pull the jacket off the hook.

After she zipped up her jacket her dad opened the garage door. She zoomed past her parents and began impatiently jumping up and down next to the Tesla Model X until Dick pushed the button on the remote to open one of the falcon doors. Annie awkwardly climbed in and into her booster seat exclaiming "I can do it! I can do it!" She carefully buckled the seatbelt and looked to her parents for their approval.

"Good job Bean." Dick said looking at the seat to make sure it was properly fastened. Barbara gave her a thumbs-up before closing the door and climbing into the front seat.

"Yay!" Annie exclaimed as Dick started the car.

They pulled out of the garage and headed for Wayne Manor.

* * *

Jason on the other hand lived in a converted warehouse in Chelsea, near Gotham University. The ground floor served as a garage with access to both the modern loft above and secret underground base of operations below. His girlfriend Stephanie Brown, had, over time, muted the chrome and glass loft with wood and colors, bringing light and warmth to the space in the same way she brought it to their relationship. All three spaces were like the couple, a juxtaposition that oddly worked.

"You're going." Stephanie said. She was standing at the other end of their red couch with her hands on her hips looking down at Jason.

"I didn't say anything." Jason replied with a slight smirk. He was sitting sideways with his back against the arm of the sofa and his legs crossed at the ankle.

"You didn't have to." Stephanie said. "I know you."

"Steph, I…" Jason started.

"I don't want to hear it. You have 15 minutes and we're leaving. And I don't care if I have to knock you out and carry your ass all the way to the table, you're going!"

Seventeen minutes later Jason was standing in the entryway shrugging into his worn leather jacket. "Why do I have to go again? I barely know Cassie." Jason argued.

"It doesn't matter. It's a family function and we're family. It's Thanksgiving; get over it." Steph replied while Jason helped her into her own jacket.

Stephanie looked up from doing up the buttons on her jacket to see Jason holding the car keys. "I don't think so Jay. Give me the keys." She said.

"No way!" Jason replied.

"We'll end up in Star City before the Manor if I let you drive." Stephanie replied.

"Are you implying that I would rather drive across the country than have dinner with the "family" and the "Kents"?"

Stephanie just stared at him.

Jason stared back silently for a moment and Stephanie broke.

"I'm suggesting that on your list of things you never want to do this falls somewhere between being forced to listen to Dick ramble for an hour without a way to incapacitate him and being poked in the eye with a sharp stick."

Jason shrugs and Stephanie relents.

"Fine, you can drive. But if it takes us longer than 30 minutes to get to the Manor for any reason other than traffic or weather, I'm calling Alfred." Stephanie warns before preceding Jason out the door and down to the Lotus Elise waiting in the garage.

* * *

Tim Drake-Wayne lived in a remodeled brownstone in the Financial District with his long-time girlfriend Tamara Fox, the youngest daughter of Wayne Enterprises CEO Lucius Fox. The apartment was decorated in light neutrals and warm accents appropriate for the residence of Gotham's "it" couple. Though they both spent most of their time traveling on Wayne Enterprises, Neon Knights and Batman Inc. business. The airy three-story building also concealed Red Robin's high-tech base of operations, which was more _Star Trek_ than _Mole People _to Tam's immense relief.

Tim was standing in his walk-in closet putting his wallet in his pocket when Tam came to stand in the doorway. She was wearing jeans and a lavender off-the-shoulder sweater that looked great with her chocolate skin tone.

"Ready to go ninja boy?" She asked.

"Almost." Tim replied looking up. His blue-gray sweater brought out his steel blue eyes and clung to his torso enough to show off his amazing physique.

Tam nodded and smiled in appreciation. "Very nice."

"Right back at you Foxy Lady." Tim teased.

Tam lightly punched him in the shoulder for the embarrassing nickname.

Tim gave her a quick kiss and led her out of their enormous closet.

"Are you sure we don't need to bring anything?" She asked for what seemed like the hundredth time as they made their way to the front door.

"Alfred said he had it covered." Tim replied.

"Of course he does. He's Alfred." Tam smiled.

Tim smirked as he opened the closet by the front door and handed Tam her long black coat. She slipped it on while Tim put on his black hooded peacoat. Tam shouldered her purse and Tim grabbed the keys to his Ferrari Berlinetta off the hook by the door. Tim put his hand to the small of Tam's back and ushered her out the door.

* * *

Wayne Manor was a flurry of activity and had been for a couple days. Cassandra Wayne, formerly Cassandra Cain, had arrived late Tuesday night from Hong Kong, Martha and Jonathan Kent had arrived early Wednesday afternoon and Damian had arrived from Princeton Wednesday night in time for patrol. And since Gotham Academy, where the youngest 3 Waynes went to school, was out for the week, they were about the manor too.

As Bruce was hopeless in the kitchen, Alfred had relegated him to setting up for lunch and since Damian was perhaps even more useless in the kitchen than his father, Bruce had drafted him to help. Bruce and Damian had quickly determined that the meal would have to be held in the ballroom, rather than the dining room, solely because of the number of people attending. They set up a ridiculously long table, actually several tables put together, and covered it with a beautiful cream and gold tablecloth that had to have been specially made, though neither Wayne knew anything about it. Thirty-eight chairs were then placed around the long rectangular table and place settings in front of each chair. The table was completed with linen napkins and centerpieces of cream candles surrounded by a ring of sunflowers, cream mini carnations, orange roses and autumn leaves. Being the perfectionists that they were and their level of inexperience, it took the two of them most of the morning to begrudgingly complete their task.

"How is it going in there?" Diana asked when Cassandra returned to the kitchen from taking Bruce and Damian the silverware.

"Father, the east side is one centimeter longer than the west. We must shift the tablecloth one half centimeter to the west to correct this error." Cassandra replied doing a decent impression of Damian.

"Good heavens." Martha laughed from her position stirring one of the numerous pots on the stove.

Alfred shook his head but internally he was a little pleased that they were doing a good job.

"I'm not surprised in the least." Ally, Bruce and Diana's not quite fifteen-year-old daughter, said.

"Me neither." Diana laughed.

Ally tossed something into Alfred's pumpkin bisque and gave it a thorough stir. Martha Kent asked her what it was and the teenager shrugged and handed her the bottle she had pulled off the enormous spice rack in the pantry after nearly 5 minutes of deliberation.

"I've never heard of this." The elderly woman said.

"Me neither. It just seemed right." Ally said gesturing for the other to taste it.

"My word that's amazing." Martha replied after tasting the soup.

"Thanks." Ally said with a shrug but meant it.

It would have been easier to have lunch catered but there was a universal unwritten rule that Thanksgiving had to be homemade.

In another part of the house, away from the hustle and bustle of the kitchen and the fastidious work in the ballroom, Jonathan Kent was watching the parade with twelve-year-old Terry and seven-year-old Matt. With lunch scheduled for one, the hope was that the parade would keep them entertained until the first of the guests arrived.

"Look Grandpa Kent! It's Superman!" Matt said excitedly, pointing to the large balloon modeled after the Kryptonian hero. Matt was still too young to know that he was talking to Superman's dad but the other two smiled wide.

"You like Superman?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, he's cool." Matt replied grinning.

Terry stifled a laugh thinking about what his father's reaction would have been to hear another of his sons' favorite hero was the Man of Steel. It was well known that as a child Dick adored Superman, of course to be fair, when Dick was little there was really only the Trinity: Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman.

"Is he your favorite?" Jonathan Kent asked, obviously on the same wavelength as Terry.

"No, my favorite is Green Lantern." Matt replied with an even bigger grin.

"Which one?" Mumbled Terry.

"The one with dark hair and light skin." Matt replied having heard his brother.

"Why?" Terry asked knowing Matt was referring to Kyle Rayner, the fourth Earth Green Lantern.

"He makes the coolest stuff." Matt replied matter-of-factly.

To Be Continued...

* * *

AN: Terry and Matt are both inspired by Batman Beyond.

Oh and if you're looking for a good Jason redemption story I love Silver Spider's Wayne Brothers series that starts with "The Choice of Family".


	3. Bring on the Chaos

AN: I'm so excited to here from you all. Sorry this chapter took so long but I had to rework quite a bit of it so I could include both Helena Bertinelli and Helena Wayne. I also decided to break it up into 2 smaller chapters so I could post them faster. Hopefully I have the next part done soon.

New pairings this chapter: Donna/Roy

Disclaimer: DC still owns everything. Except for Annie, Isa and Ally

* * *

After helping his dad set the table Damian retreated to the batcave intent on avoiding as much family activity as possible. Bruce didn't have that luxury unless he wanted to spend the rest of the year sleeping on the couch so he joined Jonathan Kent, Terry and Matt in the den.

"What are we watching?" Bruce asked sitting on the opposite end of the couch as Jonathan.

"The Macy's Day Parade!" Matt replied excitedly.

Bruce couldn't help but smile at his youngest son's exuberance.

Terry, a much moodier 12, was sitting in between the two older men his attention almost entirely focused on his cell phone in his hand. "Rex?" Bruce asked.

Terry nodded.

"Papa Bruce!" Annie exclaimed as she rushed into the den, her parents trailing close behind her. She climbed into Bruce's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi Annie." Bruce greeted and returned the hug until she started to wiggle out, nearly knocking over Terry in the process.

"Hi Uncle Terry." She said grinning.

Even the sullen pre-teen wasn't immune to the enthusiastic kindergartener.

"Hi Annie." Terry replied as she crawled into his lap from his father's.

"Happy Turkey Day Uncle Terry!" She said.

"Happy Turkey Day to you too." Terry laughed.

Annie climbed off the couch and stood in front of Jonathan Kent.

"Hi, I'm Annie. Who are you?" Annie asked.

The adults laughed and Dick replied. "This is Mr. Kent. He's Uncle Clark's dad."

"Hi Mr. Kent." She said after a minute and extended her tiny hand. "Nice ta meet'cha."

"Nice to meet you too." Jonathan replied and gently shook her hand.

"You made it!" Barbara said over everyone's head as 2 more people entered the room.

"It wasn't easy." The woman replied.

The man rolled his eyes.

"Uncle Jay! Aunt Stephie!" Annie exclaimed and ran over to the newly arrived couple.

Stephanie knelt down to catch the girl and stood up balancing her on her hip. Jason mussed her hair and Annie stuck her tongue out at him.

Everyone else also moved to greet the new arrivals, Matt and Terry loosing interest in the parade with the arrival of the _cool brother_.

When Tim and Tam arrived 10 minutes later, the parade had ended and the TV had been switched over to the newest Nintendo system so Dick, Jason, Terry and Matt could engage in an epic Mario Kart race. Barbara and Stephanie had decided to play pool and Jonathan and Bruce had risked life and limb to take Annie to the kitchen to say hi to everyone.

"Yaya!" Annie cried and ran over to the barstool Diana was sitting in and started jumping up and down.

Diana quickly got down and wrapped the little girl in a hug. Annie quickly spotted Cass over Diana's shoulder and wiggled out of her grasp to move on to the next family member.

"Happy Turkey Day Aunt Cici!" She exclaimed.

"Happy Thanksgiving Annie." Cassandra replied

After meeting Mrs. Kent and giving hugs to "Gampa Alfed" and "An Tally", Cassandra led her back to the den and Mr. Kent took her barstool. The doorbell rang moments after Cassandra and Annie left the kitchen so Diana went to play hostess in the den while Bruce answered it.

Bruce could hear the new comers talking on the other side of the door before he even opened it.

"You know we didn't have to ring the bell right? I have a key." A female voice said.

"I want to do as little as possible to piss Bruce off today. There is no way he's happy about hosting everyone and I do not want to be on the receiving end of his bat-fury." A male voice said.

Bruce opened the door but the couple was too busy arguing with each other to notice.

"Hi Uncle Bruce." Lian said startling her dad and Donna out of their argument.

"Good afternoon Lian, Donna, Roy." Bruce greeted nodding to each.

"Happy Thanksgiving Bruce." Donna smiled.

Bruce fell back on numerous lectures from Alfred on being a good host, returned the sentiment and took their coats before directing them to the den and out of his hair.

In a modest house on a sparsely populated street not more than 15 minutes away in Gotham Heights, the Sage family was getting ready to leave. The Sage family was much smaller than the Wayne family, consisting of only Helena and Vic Sage and their daughters Charlotte and Isabella. Helena, aka Huntress, was a long time Bat ally and member of the Birds of Prey as well as a high school English teacher. Her husband Vic, aka the Question, was an eccentric conspiracy theorist and detective as well as anchor of one of Gotham's less popular news shows. Many years ago, at the behest of Barbara Gordon-Grayson, one of Helena's best friends and the leader of the Birds of Prey, the couple had taken in the young Batgirl wannabe, Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe. Charlie, now 22, spent her days attending Gotham University and her nights as one of the youngest members of the Birds of Prey. Vic and Helena had had one biological daughter, Isabella. Isa, now 14, was perfect mix of the unlikely couple. She had her father's brain minus his obsessive tendencies and her mother's aptitude for fighting minus her explosive temper. Oddly enough, Isa was practically the spitting image of her mom while Charlie had red hair and green eyes similar to Vic.

"Girls!" Helena shouted. "Time to go!"

Isa, who was sitting on the top of her made bed reading, calmly marked her page and slipped the book into the main compartment of a small satchel on the floor. On the other side of the bedroom the girls shared, Charlie frantically disconnected her iPod from her laptop and tossed it into her black leather hobo bag. Isa easily got her navy peacoat out of her half of the closet and Charlie put on her gray terry moto jacket after a minute or two digging in her half of the closet.

"Do you have the gift Babydoll?" Helena asked Vic just as the girls came into earshot.

Charlie pantomimed shoving her finger down her throat and Isa soundlessly laughed. Helena and Vic had been married for years but as far as the girls could tell, their… passion hadn't diminished in anyway.

Vic nodded and held up a bag of expensive coffee beans with a bow. While a more normal gift for their hosts might have been a bottle of wine, they knew the Waynes would get more use out of the coffee.

Meanwhile, back at Wayne Manor, Bruce was leading Commissioner Jim Gordon into the den. The den was actually divided into 2 rooms, a sitting room and a game room. The game room was home to the billiard, foosball, air hockey and Ping-Pong tables as well as an enormous TV with surround sound, every game console imaginable and a monster game collection. The sitting room was home to a massive fireplace, large round wooden game table for board and card games, and a small chess table. Unlike the majority of the house the entire den was decorated in overstuffed couches and chairs and framed family photos rather than antiques and original art.

The first holiday Jim had ever spent with the Waynes was Thanksgiving 8 years ago. Barbara and Dick weren't even engaged yet but they would be within a year. Dick had asked Barbara to spend the holiday at Wayne Manor with his family but she hadn't wanted to leave her dad alone so the Waynes had insisted he join them as well. It wasn't until they led him into the dining room that he realized he had never seen all the Waynes together. They were a sight to behold and that hadn't changed.

In the sea of tall ebony haired individuals it was easy to pick out the spritely girl with red pigtails even before she yelled.

"Grandpa!" Annie exclaimed in her innocent little girl voice and Jim's heart soared as always.

"Hi kiddo!" Jim said kneeling to hug her.

Bruce left his granddaughter in the arms of her other grandfather to answer the door again.

Bruce opened the front door to find Selina Kyle and their 24-year-old daughter, Helena, on the other side.

"Happy Thanksgiving Daddy." Helena said hugging Bruce.

"Happy Thanksgiving Kitten." He replied.

"Happy Thanksgiving Bruce." Selina greeted her former lover.

"You too Selina." Bruce replied. "Why didn't you let yourselves in?" Bruce asked.

"Mom thought it might be better to ring the bed today with all the company." Helena replied.

Selina shrugged and Bruce led them to the den even though they both knew the way.

There was a soft pop and when Damian turned around a familiar dark haired woman was standing in the cave.

"Zatanna." He said by way of greeting.

"Hi Damian. Happy Thanksgiving." She replied.

Damian merely grunted in reply.

"Why am I not surprised to find you lurking down here?" She asked, mostly rhetorically.

Damian didn't reply.

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "Where's everyone else?"

"Upstairs." He replied.

Zatanna moved to the stairs that led to the manor. "Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"No." Damian replied and went back to his work on the bat-computer.

Zatanna shrugged and went up the stairs.

To Be Continued…

* * *

AN2: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, or the previous one to be honest, so PLEASE review and let me know what you think.


	4. Oh Crap!

AN: Thanks for sticking with me. Hopefully this chapter will address some of your concerns.

Disclaimer: DC owns like everything. Except for Ally, Annie, and Isa

* * *

An alert went off in the batcave and Damian quickly silenced it. As he expected less than a minute later Supergirl and Power Girl landed 20 feet behind him.

"Hey Demon Breath." Shouted a casually dressed Supergirl aka Kara Kent.

"Hi Damian." Karen Starr added.

Kara was the last female survivor of the long dead planet Krypton and biological cousin of Superman. Arriving via rocket as a teenager, she was taken in by Martha and Jonathan Kent until she went to Metropolis for college. Not long after her arrival on Earth she became Supergirl, the Girl of Steel, unfortunately she couldn't shake the name as an adult.

Karen was the sole survivor of the Krypton's sister planet Argo. Rescued by Clark as a teenager, she split her mid to late teens between the Kent farm and Metropolis. After a few months on Earth she took up the family's crusade as Power Girl and became fast friends with Helena Wayne. She thought of Chris, Jason and Lara as her siblings, Lois and Clark as a favorite Aunt and Uncle and Martha and Jonathan as grandparents.

"Everyone is upstairs." Damian said.

"Then why are you down here hiding?" Karen asked.

"Tt. I am not hiding." Damian replied annoyed.

"Whatever you say." Kara replied and headed for the stairs to the manor.

"Aren't you coming?" Karen asked.

"No." Damian said and turned back to the bat-computer

Karen shrugged and followed Kara up the stairs.

When Bruce answered the door less than 10 minutes after showing the Sages to the den, five Kents were waiting on the other side.

"Bruce!" Clark said surprised.

"Clark." Bruce said and let them into the house. "Lara. Jason. Chris. Lois." He said as way of greeting as they each passed over the threshold.

There was a chorus of "Hi Uncle Bruce" from the youngest three and a "Happy Thanksgiving Bruce" from Lois as he took her coat.

"I see Alfred has you on door duty." Clark observed.

"More like Diana." Lois teased. "What'd she threaten you with?"

"The couch." Bruce mumbled but they all caught it, Lois because she was standing right next to him and the others because they had super-hearing.

They all laughed and Clark slapped him on the back a little too hard.

"Where is everyone?" Clark asked.

"Alfred, Ally and your parents are in the kitchen. Everyone else is in the den." Bruce replied while he ushered them toward the den.

"Can we stop in the kitchen to say hi to Ma first?" Clark asked noticing where they were headed.

Bruce reluctantly nodded and rerouted them for the kitchen.

When they stepped into the kitchen it was controlled chaos. Alfred was checking on the two enormous turkeys in the double oven. Jonathan was standing at the kitchen sink washing dishes. Ally was at the stove monitoring several different pots. And Martha was standing at the counter putting together a green bean casserole. Ma and Pa Kent both took a minute from what they were doing to hug each member of their family and the new arrivals all took a moment to greet Alfred and thank him for his hospitality. Even Ally took a moment to hug for her godfather and his wife before returning to the stove. After all the greetings were exchanged and everyone had been assured of everyone else's health, they were all but shooed out of the kitchen. Lara convinced everyone to let her stay while Clark, Lois, Chris and Jason followed Bruce to the den.

It only took a couple of minutes before Lara was put to work, not that she minded. She took up position next to her grandfather drying freshly washed cooking implements while she chatted with Ally, whom was one of her best friends.

"Uncle Bruce, where's Damian?" Chris asked after greeting everyone in the den.

"Downstairs." Bruce replied.

Chris rolled his eyes before responding. "I'll be right back."

Chris quickly made his way through the corridors of Wayne Manor to the study where the secret entrance to the batcave was hidden behind a grandfather clock. He quickly turned the hands to the correct time and the clock slid out of the way.

"Damian?" Chris called as he got to the bottom of the steps even though it was completely unnecessary because he could see him sitting at the bat-computer.

"Hey you should come upstairs, almost everyone has arrived." Chris said as he reached Damian.

Damian swiveled his chair to face him but didn't respond; only stared.

"Come on. Everyone would love to see you." Chris tried to persuade him.

Damian continued to glare at him.

"Come on don't turn into your dad. You don't have to push people away."

"My father has one of the largest families in the "superhero" community." Damian countered. "He has _twenty-three_ "heroes" under his purview, **not** including 2 family members too young to fight, his wife or her sisters."

"Well yeah, now, but I've heard stories. Dad said he used to be all broody all the time and like "I work better alone." At least until Aunt Diana came along. How are you going to meet _your Diana_, if you're always hiding in the cave." Chris asked.

"I am not hiding." Damian quickly defended.

"And what about the rest?" Chris asked.

"My father had 3 Robins and 2 batgirls before he married." Damian replied.

"You know that's not what I meant." Chris protested.

"I chose not to dignify the rest of it with a response." Damian replied

"Why?" Chris asked confused.

"Because it implies I want what my father has with his wife." Damian answered.

"Oh it's not so bad." Bruce said as he walked up behind the two young men.

Chris smiled.

Damian glared.

"Chris is right about one thing. It's time for you to come upstairs." Bruce said.

"Very well father." Damian said, grudgingly rose from his chair and unwillingly walked to the stairs.

"Finally!" Chris cried and quickly followed his surly friend up to the manor.

Bruce took a moment to check the bat-computer for priority alerts and then followed the boys back upstairs.

The doorbell rang just as Bruce returned to the study, the grandfather clock sliding back into place behind him. The only ones they were still expecting were Cassie and Connor.

Bruce pulled open the enormous front door and went stock-still.

Standing on the front stoop were four familiar women. The leader of the group had haunted Bruce's nightmares for an entire year surrounding his wedding. It was his mother-in-law.

It took the unflappable Batman 24 seconds to gather himself and greet the guests. "Good afternoon Your Majesty, General, Artemis, Alexa." He said.

"Good afternoon Mr. Wayne." Queen Hippolyta replied.

"Please come in." He said after another brief hesitation.

Bruce closed the front door behind them and very quietly whispered, "CLARK, get Diana in here NOW."

To Be Continued…

* * *

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Amazons and Traditions

AN: Sorry this took SO long. I had major issues. I'm still not completely happy with it. :/

Disclaimer: DC owns like everything. Except for Ally, Annie, and Isa.

* * *

"Mother!" Diana faltered when she spotted her mother and Amazon sisters standing in the foyer. Hippolyta wasn't exactly a common guest at Wayne Manor; in fact she had only visited 4 times before. She hadn't even attended Bruce and Diana's wedding.

"What are you doing here?" Diana blurted.

"Is it a crime for a mother to visit her daughter?" Hippolyta rebuked.

"Of course not Mother. I was just surprised to see you." Diana replied feigning calmness.

"That was obvious Diana. What is going on here?" Hippolyta said wryly waving the arm not holding on to her royal staff.

"It's Thanksgiving Mother." Diana replied.

"Thanksgiving?" Hippolyta questioned.

"Yes Mother, I've told you about it before. It's an American holiday celebrated by feasting with family and friends."

"Do you not smell the food My Queen? It is like nothing I have ever smelled before." Alexa said excitedly.

Hippolyta shot the Amazon scholar a look.

"You're not wrong sister." Diana said to Alexa, momentarily ignoring her mother. "Thanksgiving dinner has a very traditional menu. The meat served is turkey, a bird native to the Americas. Many of the other requisite dishes also include ingredients not native to Themyscira including a starchy root vegetable called a potato; a red acidic berry known as a cranberry; a sweet yellow grain commonly referred to as corn; and an orange gourd-like squash called a pumpkin."

"Really?" Alexa asked amazed.

"Enough!" Hippolyta commanded, though instead of silence there was a faint clattering noise and a swell in the distant sounds of celebration.

"What was that?" Phillipus asked tensing.

Diana smiled. "It sounds like Clark lost at Jenga."

"Clark?" Artemis asked.

"One of the many friends celebrating with us this year." Diana replied.

"Just how many people are here daughter?" Hippolyta wanted to know.

Diana paused and looked to Bruce unsure of the answer.

"At the moment, thirty-five." Bruce replied. "Not including yourselves, Your Majesty."

"And what is this Jenga?" Phillipus asked still quite tense. "An androcentric ritual?"

"It's a game." Diana said. "Here, let us take your armaments and we'll show you."

"Our armaments?" Phillipus asked horrified.

"Yes, General. This is not Themyscira. Here they make people uncomfortable."

"You have never made us disarm during our previous visits." Phillipus argued.

"No, I have not. But on those rare occasions you have not come into contact with anyone besides our family. That is not the case today." Diana replied sternly.

"I will not potentially endanger the life of my queen for the comfort of a few _men_." Phillipus fumed.

"You insult me General. To imply that the Queen is not safe in my home is to imply that I wish my own mother harm or worse that I am _unable_ to protect her." Diana replied enraged.

Bruce stood silently behind his wife watching the spectacle. Diana was in full Warrior Princess mode. Gone was the genial woman who had chopped vegetables early this afternoon to ease the burden on their aging butler. In her place, stood a tightly wound spring with superpowers, just waiting to release the enraged Amazon inside.

"I meant no disrespect Princess but it is my duty to protect your mother." Phillipus reluctantly backpedaled.

"This is my home." Diana declared. "And today is a day of family, friendship and thanks. You will not endanger that by bringing Xiphos swords and dory spears into an area where children play."

"Do as she asks." Hippolyta interjected locking eyes with the general before politely handing her sheathed sword to her daughter.

"Very well, My Queen." Phillipus begrudgingly replied and reluctantly relinquished her sword, scabbard, and spear to Diana.

Alexa quickly followed suit, having no qualms about surrendering her own blade to the princess.

Artemis uneasily gave Diana her sword and hesitantly added her archery gear when prompted.

"Bruce, will get the rest for me?" Diana asked laden down with weapons.

Bruce nodded and collected a shield and helmet from Phillipus and a shield from Alexa then followed Diana to the walk-in coat closet. Diana had opened the large secret panel at the far end of the closet and was efficiently securing the weapons inside. Bruce easily placed the shields on shelves above the built-in coatracks and the helmet on one of the smaller shelves lower down.

"What the hell is going on?" Bruce asked turning to his wife when he finished.

Bruce had never been Hippolyta's biggest fan. He hated the demeaning way she criticized Diana's decisions. Hippolyta could never accept that Diana had decided to stay in Man's World, that she had made a life here, that she had married him and they had had a family. Hippolyta trusted Diana to represent Themyscira in the United Nations and as the Amazon Champion but when it came to Diana's personal life she treated her as the wayward daughter led astray by the incorrigible world of men.

"I have no idea." Diana admitted while locking the hidden compartment.

Bruce gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek and she followed him back into the foyer.

Hippolyta stood, posture perfect, in the center of the foyer, her left hand wrapped around her royal staff, the light from the chandelier reflecting off her crown. Phillipus stood only a few feet away and just behind her, tense in anticipation for a fight, regardless of the fact that she was down to only a small hidden dagger. Artemis and Alexa, more frequent visitors to the manor, waited nearby, looking around the foyer for changes.

"This way." Diana said and led them toward the festivities.

* * *

Donna was sitting at the board game table playing Jenga when Diana led their mother and 3 of their Amazon sisters into the den. She momentarily froze in shock at seeing her mother off Paradise Island before Diana caught her eye and silently signaled her to meet them at the doorway. Donna elbowed Kara and silently pleaded with her to go with her. Kara easily relented and they crossed the room to meet Queen Hippolyta.

"Mother! How wonderful to see you." Donna said with false cheer.

"A pleasure to see you again Your Majesty." Kara added with something between a nod and a bow.

"Donna, Kara, what a pleasant surprise. We weren't expecting to see you." Hippolyta replied.

As soon as Donna distracted the Amazons, Bruce slipped away to the kitchen.

"Alfred, we have a problem." Bruce said walking in the door.

"I am sure it is nothing we cannot handle, Master Bruce." Alfred said.

"Don't fret dear." Martha said. "Now, what's the problem?"

"Hippolyta just showed up with an entourage of three." Bruce replied.

"Who's Hippolyta?" Jonathan asked.

"Diana's mother." "The Queen of the Amazons." Bruce and Ally replied simultaneously.

"Accommodating four more for lunch will not be a problem." Alfred replied in his usual collected tone. "Miss Althea, please take Miss Isabella and Miss Lara with you to add four place settings to the table."

Ally nodded and three girls left the kitchen to carry out their task.

"What do I do with them until lunch?" Bruce asked.

Alfred gave Bruce a dismayed look.

Meanwhile, Diana was also trying to figure out what to do with her mother. They couldn't just stand around. There were a few empty seats left around the fire where a group was gathered in the comfortable overstuffed furniture but it would mean disrupting her other guests. The group playing Jenga had just started a new game but there weren't enough extra seats. No one occupied the chess table but that only accommodated two to begin with. The game room next door wasn't going to work either; the chaos would surely cause Phillipus to have a breakdown. Diana looked to Bruce for help and realized he wasn't there.

* * *

When Bruce returned to the den, the Amazons were observing a game of Jenga while Diana tried to explain it since Phillipus had inquired about it earlier.

"And this _game _is a traditional part of today's festival?" Phillipus asked.

"Yes." "No." "Kind of." "It depends." "Sometimes." "Umm…" Everyone at the table replied differently.

"Every family has their own traditions." Donna said clarifying.

"The most universal traditions are a large meal, spending time with loved ones, and giving thanks." Clark added.

"That's why it's called Thanksgiving." Dick said with a smirk.

"It's also called Turkey Day." Stephanie joked.

"A reference to the traditional meat served." Clark clarified, shooting a reprimanding look at Dick and Stephanie.

"In our family," Kara said, "we usually play board games on holidays like today, though the game varies."

Dick pulled a piece off one of the sides and half the tower fell, signaling the end of that game.

"May I play?" Alexa asked.

Everyone nodded and she took the empty seat next to Cassandra.

"Allow me to introduce you to some people, Mother." Diana said guiding Artemis, Phillipus and Hippolyta away from the table.

Earlier the group around the fire had been conversing animatedly however their conversation faded as Diana approached them with the Amazons.

"Mother, may I introduce my daughter-in-law, Barbara Gordon-Grayson." Diana said starting the introductions.

Diana finished introducing the two groups to each other and Barbara asked if Hippolyta would like to join them, mostly to be polite.

"I believe I would." Hippolyta replied, gracefully sitting on the edge of one of the chairs.

Barbara and Zatanna retook their seats on opposite ends of the couch, Selina and Lois settled into two of the other overstuffed chairs, and Helena and Vic snuggled back into one of the love seats leaving the chair opposite Hippolyta for Artemis and the loveseat next to Hippolyta for Phillipus. Bruce and Diana left to get a glass of red wine for each of the Amazons and the conversation resumed.

* * *

Bruce was waiting at the wet bar for Diana to finish pouring the wine when Jim Gordon returned to the den with an odd expression on his face.

"Everything okay, Jim?" Bruce asked.

"There was an Arkham escape." Jim replied.

"Who was it?" Bruce asked, starting to go into Bat mode.

"Julian Gregory Day." The Commissioner scoffed. "Better known as Calendar Man."

"Are you leaving?" Diana asked.

"Nah." Jim shook his head. "Sawyer can handle it."

Roy, Jason and Tim were playing Halo close enough to overhear the conversation. Tim caught Bruce's eye and gave a significant nod.

Jason put his hand on Tim's shoulder to get his attention. "I got it. Conner and Cassie are your friends. Stay."

Tim looked Jason in the eyes and relented. "Okay, but take someone with you. Don't go without backup."

Jason reluctantly agreed. He quickly looked around the room for someone that wasn't really doing anything.

"Charlotte, you wanna go with me to run an errand." Jason said loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough to carry very far in the room. He also added a significant look so she would catch his real meaning.

Charlie understood and easily agreed.

* * *

Conner and Cassie arrived in the cave to find Jason and Charlie gearing up.

"I'm surprised Damian isn't down here brooding." Cassie said to Jason.

"Bruce made him go upstairs a while ago." Jason laughed.

"He's upstairs playing pool with Chris. Teams against Helena and Karen to be specific." Charlie added.

"So everyone is here then?" Conner asked.

"Yeah." Jason replied. "There was some commotion a little while ago. I think someone unexpected showed up but I didn't bother to see who it was."

"Everybody is in the den or the kitchen." Charlie added buckling her utility belt.

"You guys need help?" Cassie asked gesturing to their gear.

"No." Jason scoffed.

"It's just Calendar Man." Charlie said rolling her eyes.

Truth be told, a few years ago Jason wouldn't have trusted Charlie to have his back against even Calendar Man but the Birds of Prey had done a great job with her. Now, he trusted her as much as he trusted any of the other Birds, except maybe Barbara, but she was special.

"Good luck." Cassie said as the odd team climbed into the batmobile.

"You too." Charlie shouted before the canopy closed.

Conner and Cassie shared a worried look before heading upstairs.

To Be Concluded…

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

Also I'm thinking about turning _Picture of Family_ into a one-shot series. Is anyone interested? I seem to do a little better with one-shots.


	6. It All Comes Together

AN: This is it, the final chapter. Thanks for sticking with me. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I MIGHT extend it later but I really wanted to finish this story this weekend before Thanksgiving completely passed me by. I hope you enjoy it. FLUFF!

Disclaimer: DC owns like everything. Except for Ally, Annie, and Isa.

* * *

There was controlled madness in the kitchen of Wayne Manor as the lunch preparations came to an end. Isa returned from carrying 2 large salad bowls to the table and was quickly handed a large bowl of peas and a green bean casserole. Lara followed her back to the ballroom carrying a bowl of carrot and the sweet potato casserole. Jonathan filled breadbaskets with yeast rolls, biscuits and cornbread muffins while Ally took the last apple pie out of the oven and put it on the kitchen table with the pumpkin, pecan, and chocolate cream pies. Alfred was plating roasted winter squash and Martha was stacking corn on the cob on a platter.

When Isa and Lara returned to the kitchen, Conner and Cassie followed them in.

"Do you need any help, Ma?" Conner asked.

"Conner! Cassie!" Martha exclaimed.

"Hi, Ma." Conner said, giving her a hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent." Cassie said.

"What kept you?" Martha asked.

"There was a massive car accident in Texas and a brush fire endangering a neighborhood in Florida." Conner replied.

Martha nodded knowingly.

"Can we help, Mrs. Kent?" Cassie repeated Conner's question from before.

"No, Dear. I think we have it all under control. Thank you for offering though."

"You're sure?" Conner asked.

Martha and Alfred nodded.

"I guess we'll go find everyone else then." Conner said and the couple left the cooks to their final preparations.

"Girls, why don't you drop these off on the table and go join everyone in the den while we finish up?" Martha suggested to Isa, Ally and Lara waving at some sides on the counter.

The girls did as they were told, between the three of them managing to take the mashed potatoes, gravy, cranberry sauce, stuffing, and baked macaroni and cheese to the table.

While Alfred, Martha and Jonathan finished setting the table, the natives were getting restless. The girls were bombarded with questions when they entered the den. Dick summed it up best with, "Is the food done yet? I'm starving!" The girls assured them it wouldn't be much longer and avoided the Amazons on their way to the game room. They were attacked by the kids on their way to the abandoned game console on the far side of the room. The girls were just the right number of years older than them to be awesome in their bright little eyes. The kids easily persuaded them to play a quick game of Wii bowling in teams while they waited to be called for lunch, Isa/Annie vs. Ally/Lian vs. Lara/Matt. Isa and Annie were ahead when Alfred announced that lunch was ready.

Jason and Charlie made it back during the migration from the den to the table, having easily found Calendar Man and turned him over to the GCPD before he could unleash not very fiendish whipped-cream-bomb plot on the citizens of Gotham. As a bonus they also caught the Condiment King who was assisting him.

After everyone had found a seat and almost everyone had commented on how beautiful the table was or how good the food looked or smelled, Diana stood.

"Today is a day of thanks. A day to be especially grateful for all of the good things in our lives, for our loving families and good friends, for this bounty before us and the opportunity to share it with each other. For all of our successes and all of the trials that have made us stronger, for all of the people who support us and make what we do possible and for all of the little things we take for granted everyday that so many go without, a roof over our heads, heat to keep us warm, food to sustain us, clean water to hydrate us and love to comfort us. May more people be as fortunate as we are next year." Diana said. With the toast complete, the feast truly began.

Hippolyta had never understood her daughter's decision to build a life in Man's World but if she was honest with herself she also had never really tried to understand. Sitting at the enormous table surrounded by her daughter's family and friends something became clear to her. She finally saw what her daughter saw. The couple only a few seats down shared a brief kiss, the teenagers a little farther down laughed at something, the adults praised the food, or discussed plans for shopping tomorrow or the upcoming football game. In this moment, in this room, there was no pain, no greed, no ill will, only contentment. Right here, right now, the evils of Man's World disappeared and if they could accomplish that, maybe there was hope for them after all.

The End!

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed the story. PLEASE REVIEW! And Happy (slightly belated) Thanksgiving!


End file.
